


Fresh Feeling

by sempervera



Series: A light in the darkness that never goes out, a Malec songifc collection. [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sempervera/pseuds/sempervera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after whatever is going to happen in COHF, a couple of days after the big battle I believe there will be, Magnus and Alec are happily back together. As it should be. Inspired by the EELS' "Fresh Feeling" song. Second part of the "A light in the darkness that never goes out." series, hope you'll enjoy it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fresh Feeling

_You don't have a clue_  
 _What it is like to be next to you_  
 _I'm here to tell you_  
 _That it is good_  
 _That it is true_

It was over and Magnus still could not believe that it was actually so. The last weeks had been so frustrating and frenetic he almost forgot how it was to just spend some time doing absolutely nothing. He stretched his arms and arched his back, just enjoying the complete relax of that Sunday afternoon and the warmth of the solid body lying on his chest.

Alec tilted his head up, meeting Magnus’ yellow eyes, and proceeded to yawn at his face like a bear emerging from hibernation. “How long was I out?”

“Half an hour,” Magnus lied “maybe a bit more.” He put his arms around the shadowhunter’s shoulders and softly kissed him on the head. “You can rest some more darling, don’t worry.” Alec shook his head but made no movement to move from Magnus’ embrace and slowly drifted back to sleep. The warlock’s flat fell back into silence, the only sounds came in from outside: cars driving by, people talking on the streets and a sweet sound he smiled to.

_Birds singing a song_  
 _Old paint is peeling_  
 _This is that fresh_  
 _That fresh feeling_

Magnus waved a hand towards the curtains of the bedroom and let some light come in, feeling its warmth against his skin. He felt cold, so cold, during the time he spent away from Alec and he knew that the warmth he was now feeling had nothing to do with the sun shining and everything with the dark haired boy curled up on his side. When, after everything that happened, he was able to have Alec in his arms again he felt as if he started breathing again. He thought he could have never held him again after what he had said to him back in that alley, luckily enough, as Alec usually said: Magnus was often wrong. 

_Words can't be that strong_  
 _My heart is reeling_  
 _This is that fresh_  
 _That fresh feeling_

Alec moved in his sleep, the wrinkles around his closed eyes telling Magnus something was troubling his rest. The warlock could easily imagine what it could have been, the past weeks had been demanding for everyone but Alec took one of the strongest hits. The shadowhunter still hadn’t recovered from losing Max in Alicante, surely seeing Isabelle on the brink of death only a few days before was taking his toll on him. Magnus murmured some words and slightly woke Alec from his nightmare. The boy looked startled for an instant, but relaxed at the soothing sound of his boyfriend’s voice. “It was just a dream. It’s ok, I’m here.”

_Try_  
 _Try to forget what's in the past_  
 _Tomorrow is here_  
 _Love,_  
 _Orange sky above lighting your way_  
 _There's nothing to fear_

The sun was setting and Alec realized he had been lied to. “How long was I really out?” Magnus smiled guiltily at his boyfriend’s raised eyebrow, “Four, five hours maybe?” He wasn’t even remotely discouraged by Alec’s disapproval look when he reached to pin the shadowhunter down and then proceeded to kiss him. The kiss started to deepen when the warlock bit his boyfriend’s lips and Alec accidentally let a soft moan escape his mouth.

“Magnus, you can’t sleep your way out of everything. You can actually talk yourself out of probl–” Magnus’ fingers interrupted Alec, slowly trailing the edge of his boxers. “Are you sure? ‘cause I’m not encountering that much resistance from you,” the warlock stopped his hands and whispered to Alec’s ear “but I can talk my way out of this, if that’s what you want.” The shivers Magnus just sent down his spine just with his voice solved the problem for Alec, “ Talking? Talking is overrated.”

When Alec closed his boyfriend’s mouth with his own he slightly bit Magnus’ upper lip and the warlock silently thanked for that little sting. It meant he wasn’t dreaming, that Alec was really in his arms, and _that_ was everything he needed.

_Some people are good_  
 _Babe in the 'hood_  
 _So pure and so free_  
 _I'd make a safe bet_  
 _You're gonna get whatever you need_


End file.
